dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: Blasts from the Past
Superman: Blasts from the Past is a 1997 TV movie that was originally released as two episodes. It is part of Superman: The Animated Series. Plot It's a peaceful day outside of S.T.A.R. Labs. Inside the lab, Professor Hamilton struggles to open a compartment inside Superman's ship. Superman arrives and offers to help but Hamilton manages to open it himself. Inside the compartment is a strange device, which Superman identifies as a Phantom Zone projector. Both Superman and Hamilton look into the projector but Hamilton turns a knob and accidentally releases a large creature onto Earth. The creature causes some slight trouble and nearly escapes, but Superman manages to subdue it and allow Hamilton to send it back to the Phantom Zone. After the creature is captured, a voice calls from the projector asking to be released. Superman looks in and sees a woman who claims she's served her sentence. She identifies herself as "Mala" and asks to see the counsel andJor-El. Superman considers his options. Up in the North Pole, Superman goes to his Fortress of Solitude and activates a Kryptonian computer made by combining the message projector he found in his rocket and the Brainiac Orb he got from his ship. He asks the computer about Mala. Brainiac explains that Mala was once second-in-command to High General Jax-Ur, commander of Krypton's planetary defense forces. Unfortunately, Jax-Ur grew power hungry and attempted to take over the planet. However, his attempted coup d'état was foiled by Jor-El. Jax-Ur was sentenced to exile in the Phantom Zone for eternity; Mala, whom the council felt was only following orders, was only sentenced to twenty years. Superman decides to release Mala. At first, Mala is confused and disoriented at hearing that Krypton is gone, but is intrigued when she learns of her new powers. Superman takes her to a cabin in the woods to teach her to control and responsibly use her powers. As her power grows, she relishes the fact that she and Superman are the only ones on Earth with such capabilities. Superman notices and insists that Mala cannot hurt anyone. Mala agrees and attempts to influence Superman with intimacy. Superman and Mala go to Metropolis and stop a robbery but Mala takes it too far, brutally beating two of the criminals and threatening one into "restitution." After the police arrive, Mala claims that she's "Superman's Second in Command" and indicates that she believes that Superman rules earth. Lex Luthor takes the opportunity to destroy Superman's reputation by going on TV and claiming that Superman and Mala intend to populate the Earth with Kryptonians and take over the world. Luthor insists that Superman sends Mala back to the Phantom Zone, which greatly enrages her so much that she blows up the TV with her heat vision. Mala goes to see Superman and finds that he too is considering sending her back. This enrages her even further. At a press conference, Mala rebukes her previous statement of wanting to rule Earth. Lois rejects the idea but continues the interview and asks if Mala and Superman are an item. Superman says "no" and Mala loses her temper. She tries to kill Lois and is carried away by Superman to prevent her from causing further damage. Mala insists that Jax-Ur would have taken over the planet and after causing a disaster to distract Superman she escapes. Superman goes after Mala but finds that she's taken the Phantom Zone projector. Outside her cabin, Mala releases Jax-Ur. Desperate to find a way to defeat Jax-Ur and Mala, Superman takes Professor Hamilton to the Fortress of Solitude. Hamilton is greatly interested by the animals in the Fortress but has to hurry to the Brainiac Orb. The computer explains how to make a Phantom Zone projector and explains that every dimension vibrates at its own unique frequency. Jax-Ur and Mala take a walk through Metropolis. Jax-Ur finds the natives primitive, but foresees "great possibilities" for Earth under his rule. He also revels in the fact that he has the chance to avenge himself on Jor-El, by killing his son. Since his own powers are not yet up to either Mala's or Superman's, Mala gives him a demonstration of hers, and havoc ensues. At the Daily Planet Lois informs Clark of Mala's rampage and he leaves as Superman to confront the duo. As Jax-Ur watches, Mala manages to defeat Superman and forces him to listen to Jax-Ur's monologue. After Superman refuses to bow down to Jax-Ur, he orders Mala to kill him. Fortunately, Superman manages to ward her off and attacks Jax-Ur. He easily captures the general but Mala attacks again. The two fight each other to a standstill, but Mala spots Lois and throws her in harm's way to distract Superman. She extracts Jax-Ur, and they escape once again. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Superman checks up on the progress made on the new Phantom Zone projector. Unfortunately, the projector doesn't work as it's missing a crystal that vibrates at the Phantom Zone's frequency. Meanwhile, Perry White is on the backs of his staff about their inability to find Jax-Ur and Mala. However, the duo appear shortly and kidnap Lois. Jax-Ur leaves a message for Superman to come and get Lois at the cabin in the woods. Superman does come but in his Anti-Kryptonite suit, and bringing a chunk of Kryptonite. Mala falls before the rock's radiation and Lois keeps her covered. But Jax-Ur appears from hiding with the projector and sends Superman and the kryptonite to the Phantom Zone. Mala is eager to kill Lois, but Jax-Ur wants her alive, to spread the word that Superman is gone. To make sure he's gone for good, Jax-Ur destroys the projector with his new heat vision. He and Mala leave to take over the world. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Lois watches a report on disasters caused by the Kryptonian renegades. Professor Hamilton asks her if the Superman's suit was intact when she last saw it, and explains that it was treated with a traceable energy signature. Using the trace, Hamilton manages to bring Superman back. With Lois, they inspect the remains of the destroyed projector, and Superman retrieves the dimension-specific crystal they need. At the U.N. Security Council, the decision has been made to surrender the planet to Jax-Ur and Mala. Superman intervenes before the treaty can be signed. Again Superman does battle, this time with both Jax-Ur and Mala. The team proves to be more than a match for Superman and nearly kill him. However, Superman prolongs their battle and then feigns an escape attempt. The pair gives chase but are lured into a trap: Lois and Hamilton use the completed projector to send them back to the Phantom Zone. Superman takes the projector to his Fortress of Solitude and decides that it's best that he remains the only Kryptonian on Earth. Cast *Tim Daly as Clark Kent/Superman *Dana Delany as Lois Lane *Leslie Easterbrook as Mala *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor *Lauren Tom as Angela Chen *Corey Burton as Brainiac *Victor Brandt as Professor Hamilton *Ron Perlman as Jax-Ur *Jim Cummings as Phantom Zone Beast *George Dzundza as Perry White *Ron Glass as News Anchorman *Keri Tombazian as Female Correspondent Gallery Superman Superman10.jpg Jax-Ur.jpg Mala.jpg Jor-El (Superman).jpg Lois Lane (Superman)6.jpg Hamilton (Superman)2.jpg Phantom Zone (Superman).jpg Mala2.jpg Category:Superman: Blasts from the Past Category:Superman: The Animated Series TV movies Category:Superman Animated Films Category:Two Part Episode Category:DC Animated Universe